This State That I'm In
by futurerustfuture-dust
Summary: Natasha decides to do something really nice for Sif for her birthday, and coaxes Loki to join.


"Remind me why we're doing this again?" Loki hissed in Natasha's ear, kissing her cheek before pulling away to inspect the woman in front of him. She was dressed to kill in her lingerie, garters and stockings in a deep red and black, with matching heels and bra, her make up done to perfection and her hair gently curled. She looked better than just about anything else he'd ever seen, and already could feel the strain in his pants beginning.

"Because I want to start a new tradition," Natasha said. "So when it's my birthday you'll do the same thing."

"All you would have to do is ask," Loki reminded her with a chuckle as he sat down on the bed to watch her finish preening in the mirror, adjusting her breasts so that they nearly popped out of her bra. "I have no problem having sex with you any time of the year or day."

"It's not the same. This is birthday sex," Natasha teased him. "It's all about her, so when it's my turn it had better be all about me. And we'll reciprocate when it's yours." Her heels clacked a little as she moved to kiss his cheek gently. "Now. Do the magic?"

Loki rolled his eyes, but without much else to say he closed his eyes, body engulfed in a quick flash of green light. When it died down enough for Natasha to open her eyes, a very female sat in front of her, plump lips pulled in a smirk as she looked down at herself, already clad in lingerie and everything. Kudos for being prepared, Nat supposed, though her mouth watered at the sight of seeing her girlfriend in green lace, a small golden chain hanging just off her hips. Though she skipped on the garters and high heels (because the brat didn't need it) she looked incredibly well put together, and it was all Nat could do not to lay her down and take her right then.

To her immense relief she didn't have to. The door clicked open half a minute later, revealing the two scantily clad women to a surprised Sif, her cheeks immediately reddening as she hastened to close the door behind her. Locked it half a second later.

"What in the nine realms-?"

"Happy birthday," Natasha said with a broad grin, her eyes lidded as she stood and sauntered towards Sif. They'd been including her in their evening escapades for quite some time, to the point where there was no awkward tension between them any longer, though Loki had hated to share in the first place. Nat stood up on her tip toes and pressed her lips hard to Sif's own, grinning as she felt the goddess relax beneath her, felt her shoulders release their tension and one of her own hands came to hold onto Nat's waist.

"I thought you might like a little _company_ during your birthday," Natasha murmured in Sif's ear, leaning up to nip at the lobe. "Maybe a little pampering?" She suggested as she slipped her hands closer to the hem of Sif's shirt, feeling the soft skin pebbled with goosebumps beneath her fingertips as she teased the hem line. Sif's breath turned ragged as she gazed down at Natasha, eyes lidded as the spy lowered herself just enough to press her lips to the same stretch of bare skin, pushing the hem further up as she nipped and sucked at her pale skin, loving the way the warrioress still came to life beneath her lips every time. From the other side of the room she could hear Loki standing and stepping slowly towards them, her own steps light and the heat of her body subtle as she moved to stand beside Natasha and capture Sif's lips in her own. Nat grinned, teeth grazing the hip bone as she brought her lips lower on Sif's perfect body, hiking the jeans she'd been coaxed into wearing earlier that morning down the swell off her ass to pool at the floor around her feet. Without question the goddess stepped out of them, and Nat mouthed her way towards the woman's core, now on her knees in front of her. Sif gasped, one hand reaching out to card her fingers through Nat's hair, as the redhead mouthed the woman's mound through the fabric of her already soaked panties.

"Just want to make you feel _so_ good," she moaned against her skin, pulling aside the fabric with one of her fingers to stroke her clit with her tongue. If Loki hadn't been holding Sif up with her arms on either side, palming the woman's breasts, Nat was certain she would've collapsed, her body shaking so hard that Natasha couldn't help the wide, self satisfied grin that played on her face, blue eyes staring up at Sif through her thick, dark lashes. The woman looked blissed out, her head tipped back, throat being sucked on by Loki, whose mouth seemed to help Natasha's in pulling the warrioress apart piece by piece, and as the color rose higher in her cheeks Natasha buried her face between Sif's thighs with renewed vigor, not stopping until the woman trembled in front of her, whole body shaking with the release Natasha was all too happy to give her, drinking down the hot come as she pushed her tongue further into her lover's core. She tasted sweet, sweeter than most anything Nat had ever known, and only let her go with a reluctant groan as Loki helped bring the weak-kneed woman to the bed, lying her down and magicking all their clothing away. Much better.

This time it was Loki who went to work between Sif's legs, sucking slowly, languidly, as Natasha pressed her lips to the woman's breast, taking her one hardened nipple into her mouth at a time, sucking at them until Sif writhed, fingers fisting either in the bed sheets or Nat or Loki's hair, whimpering that she never wanted them to stop. Never before had Nat heard her beg so much, and it set the inside of her thighs on fire at the thought, her heart pounding out a fierce beat of arousal and need. Sif seemed to understand it, almost better than Nat, and one of her hands snaked between the red head's legs, a finger sliding inside of her without a second thought. Nat pulled away from her breast with a shout of surprise, stars popping behind her eyes, before she looked down at Sif and grinned. The woman returned the gesture, lips and teeth parted as she breathed heavily and pumped her hand as quickly as she could. Nat moaned, sucking on her soft skin with renewed vigor as a second finger, then third, pushed inside her, stretching her walls and making her tremble. She wasn't the only one; with Loki hard at work between Sif's legs it took the woman less than a few extra minutes to writhe again, the second orgasm drawing a long hiss from between her teeth. The wave of pleasure that crashed against her hit Natasha full force, too, coming so hard she saw stars, one hand dropping between her legs to play with her clit as her hips bucked of their own accord.

Sif relaxed between them, blinking slowly as she grinned and stared up at Nat, then over at Loki. "No mischief?"

"Not today," Loki teased. "Not on your birthday.:"

"Good."

Nat watched with surprise as Sif easily flipped Loki over onto her back, baring her body wide open, pale skin flushed from having watched the other two in their throes of pleasure. Loki's green eyes were bright with surprise, but any sort of complaints she might have had were lost as Sif pressed two fingers inside Loki's center, the pair of them moaning at how warm she was. Nat grinned, watching as Loki's back arched, her more than generous breasts bouncing with every undulation of her hips, every hard, ragged breath she managed to get through clenched teeth. Nat couldn't help the grin that spread her lips, watching Sif's one free hand pin Loki's wrists down as the woman liked, the latter's head tipped to the side to bare her throat, her sub complex coming out then more than ever. With just enough pressure, Natasha ran her nails down Loki's throat, watching the woman shudder and whimper beneath her, the pain fusing perfectly with the pleasure of Sif's fingers within her. It didn't take long for her to finish, too, and when Natasha's lips fastened onto her throat, biting and sucking until it blossomed into a bruise beneath her lips, she could practically feel the heat and intensity of it overcoming her, stealing her breath and almost, almost, making her come as well.

As Loki's screams died down the three laid down together, Loki and Nat surrounding Sif with their bodies, fingers lightly stroking, teasing, and holding one another as their lips met and parted with little to no sort of rhythm. More than once Natasha whispered happy birthday to Sif once again, and the goddess just grinned and thanked them both, curling up in their arms and closing her eyes. Nat and Loki's gaze met, and idly one of Loki's hands reached out to grab onto Nat's and squeeze.

"Hell of a good idea," Loki murmured with a sincere smile, one of few. Nat just smiled and held Sif tighter.

* * *

A/N: Birthday sex femslash because it's my birthday and I write what I want to! Hope you enjoyed! =]


End file.
